The Search
by Tenchi Knight
Summary: This was written as a companion story to My Last Lonely Valentine's to show the reasoning for Kim's actions and also to give more of her point of view.


The Search

A Companion to My Last Lonely Valentine's

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. She and associated characters are copyright Disney Studios and  
are used without permission.

Warning: This story has some harsh language and references adult situations. Reader discretion is  
advised. (Hence the 'T' rating...)

FEBRUARY 8, 2006

"KP, tell me again why we're digging through an old lair?" Ron asked as he stumbled over some rubble.

"I told you already, Ron. I want to find something that could clue us in on what they're thinking." Kim  
said. "I had a feeling that we'd be able to find something around here and I want to make sure that we  
find it before they come back and get it."

"Yeah, but KP, we've gone through four lairs in the past two weeks! What makes you think that we're  
gonna find anything?!" Ron whines.

"Ron, do you want to go sit at the entrance while I continue looking?" Kim asked, feeling as if she were  
scolding an eight year old, not an eighteen year old.

"No..." He said while pouting.

"Then please just look for anything of use." Kim said, and walked off once more. '_If only he knew what I  
was looking for...' _She thought to herself. _'He'd probably crap himself... but I've got to find it... I've got to  
see for myself... I know she keeps a diary and I want to see what secrets she has. I know it's the ultimate  
invasion of privacy... but I have to know...'_

Kim sighed softly as she gathered some plans up and stuffed them into the satchel she was wearing  
over her shoulder. As she worked, she thought back to what had started this whole endeavor...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FLASHBACK_  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Oh! Kimmie! Look what I found up in the attic!" Doctor Ann Possible said, bringing out a box that was  
covered in dust. "I found it up in the corner and saw your name so I glanced inside and found your old diary  
inside."_

"_My old diary..?" Kim said. "From when..?"_

"_It's from when you were a little girl. You used to write down everything in here. It's like a chronicle of  
who you were and why you are the way you are. I'm sure that it holds secrets that even I don't know... and  
probably some I do like that time you had a crush on that boy and told me time and again that you  
weren't crushing on him..." Ann said, grinning at her daughter who blushed lightly. "You were so cute,  
always blushing when we'd talk about him..."_

"_Mom, please..." Kim said softly, feeling a blush of embarrassment growing on her cheeks._

"_I can only imagine what your current diary has..." Ann said softly and sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go back up  
there and see if I can't do a bit more organizing..."_

_She put down the box and walked back upstairs to go into the attic once more. Kim took the box and went  
into her room before flopping onto her bed with the book in hand. She sighed heavily and looked at it then  
gasped, her eyes lighting up with an idea. She put down the book that is covered in pink hearts and then  
went to her closet and retrieved another book that has a supple green leather cover with a pink leather  
heart stitched onto it. She opened the book and glanced at one entry..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_January 17, 2006  
Dear Diary,  
I feel so conflicted. I'm the lesbian daughter of parents who advocate heterosexuality and a heroine in  
love with a villainess. That's right. I'm in love. I've been crushing for a long time... seeing her body moving  
under that skin-tight cat suit is just so hot... and her hair... her long gorgeous black hair like a river of  
ebony... I'd love to sit and run my fingers through it for hours on end... even her light-green skin tone is  
beautiful to me... it's unique and that's one thing of so many that I love about Shego. I even love her dry,  
sarcastic humor. I know she uses it to keep people at bay, but I can see past it... I can see that she's really  
a sensitive person and that is just so endearing... I just wish that we didn't fight every time we saw each  
other... I'd love to sit and talk with her for hours about her past... about her family and everything... I want  
to know everything about her... but I don't think I'll ever get that chance. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared at the words for a long moment, a thought forming in her mind. _'If I could get my hands on  
her diary... I could find out if she even feels the same way about me... but if she finds out I had her diary  
and read it... could she ever forgive me?' _She shook her head to exorcise this negative thought process._ 'I  
have to at least look... but where? The old lairs! What about Ron and Wade? Oh! I can tell them we're looking  
for information to know them better to predict their moves... I guess that the best lies are really made of a  
nugget of truth... lies... I'm going to lie to my friends... Is Shego really worth it..?' _She considered this for a  
long moment, and then sighed. "Yes, she is." She said aloud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END FLASHBACK_  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the day she made the decision to raid the old lairs, to search through the collapsed halls and  
fallen rubble and see what there was to be had. Sure, she knew she would find schematics and plans  
and diagrams and would have to gather them as well but her primary goal would always be Shego's  
diary... that book like the Holy Grail of yore for Kim... it held the information she so desperately needed  
but could not give words to... not because of inability but because of fear. She was afraid Ron would  
freak—something he has a tendency to do—and she was afraid that Shego would use that information  
against her... or worse... stand there and laugh in her face... that would kill Kim.

Kim frowned as she looked at a chunk of semi-molten wall with a set of claw marks raked across it. Here  
was evidence of Shego's power... dangerous and unpredictable, much like its possessor. She shook her  
head and continued on into the lair toward where she knew that Shego's room will be. This is always  
the most harrowing part for Kim. She knew that if she were caught searching Shego's room that Ron  
would start asking questions and that's the last thing that she needs—him poking his nose into her business.

She glanced back and saw that he was still bumbling around in the main laboratory area and nodded  
before slipping off and darting through the passages. As she moved, she marveled at how she felt at  
home in the lairs. Of course, she did spend quite a bit of time lurking around in them when on missions  
so that could lend to the feeling but there's something else as well... she repressed this thought for the  
moment and continued until she found a green and black door that was sitting slightly ajar. She smiled  
to herself and pushed it open. She walked into the room and inhaled deeply, still smelling faint wisps  
of Shego's scent in the air. _'Intoxicating...'_ She thought. _'Stronger with every lair... we're getting closer...'_

She quickly tore apart the room, searching high and low for anything that will point her in the right  
direction but to no avail. No sign of her diary... Kim sighed softly and walked out of the room to find  
Ron tangled up in some wires almost five feet off the ground. She looks up at him with a longsuffering  
gaze then pulled out her laser lipstick and cut him down unceremoniously.

"Come on, Ron, let's go." She said as she walked past her friend from Pre-K who was rubbing his sore  
rump.

He watched her silently with a sad expression then stood and walked out after her.

"_Kim... just tell me what's wrong..."_ Ron thought. _"Please... just tell me..."_

They walked out to a nearby waiting transport helicopter and climbed aboard. Kim pulled out her  
Kimmunicator and dialed Wade.

"Hey, Kim, did you find anything?" Wade said.

"No dice." Kim said. "Just some plans for death rays and a few traps."

"Oh. Well, I'll scan them and see what I can make of them."

"Please and thank you." Kim said, feeling more lackluster with each failed attempt.

"KP..?" Ron said softly.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"What's wrong? Something's been eating at you and I want to know what it is..."

"It's nothing, Ron." Kim said, turning to gaze out the window.

"_Stop lying to me!"_ He mentally shouted. "Kim..."

"I said it's nothing." Kim said, not looking at him.

FOUR DAYS LATER... FEBRUARY 12, 2006

"Kimmie, are you sure that it's such a good idea to go rifling through old lairs like that?" Doctor Ann  
Possible asked her daughter. "I mean what if there are old traps that haven't been sprung yet..."

"Its fine, mom," Kim said. "I know what to look for and not having to be quiet is a help for dodging  
some traps."

"I suppose... just be careful out there, honey." Ann said.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine. We've only got a couple more before we've caught up to them." Kim  
said with a confident smile and a niggling feeling that she is running out of lairs to find Shego's diary...

"All right, honey. Good luck with this next lair..." Ann said.

"Thanks." Kim said, walking out the door to her car, Sadie, where Ron was waiting for her.

"KP, I still don't know if this is such a good idea." Ron said. "I mean this is dangerous..."

"Ron, everything we do is dangerous. This is recon work and it's important, all right?" She said.

"Yeah..." He said. "You're right."

"Good. Let's go." She said curtly and then got in her car. Ron climbed in at a more sedate pace and they  
drove to the Middleton Airport where Jack Armstrong, a bush pilot who owed Kim a favor, was waiting  
with his Cessna 350 on the tarmac. Kim parks and they quickly climb into the small aircraft. "Jack, we  
need you to fly to these coordinates." Kim said, handing him a paper. "It's a landing strip outside Rio de  
la Cruz that we're gonna take a Land Rover from."

"All right, Kim." He said.

"And thank you again, Jack. This is a really huge help." She said, smiling at him.

"No problem, Kim. After all, you did have a hand in saving my father-in-law's ranch from the drought."  
He said.

"No big." She said, demurring.

He started the engine while the two teenagers buckled in. He then taxied to the runway and within  
minutes they were airborne to their destination...

HOURS LATER...

Kim steadied herself as they touch down outside Rio de la Cruz. As they roll to a stop, she jumped out  
and pulled on her backpack.

"WOAH!" Ron cried and she looked over in time to see him fall on his face. She rolled her eyes at his  
antics and sighed.

"Come on, Ron." She said.

"Sorry, KP, I got caught in the belts." He said, standing up and pulling on his own pack.

"Yeah..." She said, sighing once more. "Let's go. We've got a Land Rover waiting for us."

He nodded and walked off with her.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

"KP, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron asked as they made their way through the rubble of one of

Drakken's recently destroyed lairs. "I mean this place is kinda unstable still... We should come back  
later..."

"No, Ron, we've got to look around now before anything else is destroyed." Kim said as she shined her  
flashlight left and right, her eyes scanning her surroundings. "Drakken had some information about some  
of his projects in his last lair we destroyed so if we get some here, we can pass it on to Wade to put into  
some sort of picture to try and see what he's gonna do next."

"I guess..." Ron said.

"I'm gonna go look over here for a minute..." Kim said, glancing down a somewhat intact hallway.

"Ok..." Ron said, still unsure of the whole prospect.

Kim walked through the debris, picking her steps carefully as she moved past the rubble and into an  
intact room. She looked around and her eyes went wide as she saw it ws decorated in a black and  
green motif.

"Shego's room..." She breathed as if she were standing in a temple. She quickly looked around the  
room for any obvious items which belonged to the green-hued villainess which might lend some  
insight into her psyche... to allow Kim to understand her just a bit more... to know her that much more  
intimately. After an initial search, she began scouring the room in depth. She walked to the dresser  
and pulled out the drawers before pawing through the contents... most everything in shades of black  
or green as was par for the course for dealing with the plasma wielder. She then moved to the bed  
and lifted the mattress with ease before looking at the box-spring and smiling broadly as she saw  
a black leather-bound book with a dark green S embossed into the surface. "Pay dirt..." She said...

THE END

Author's Notes: Yes, that is where My Last Lonely Valentine's starts. I decided to do it like this, making a  
prequel with an overlapping scene for continuity. I hope you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed  
writing it and look forward to the reviews (both good and bad). Thank you for reading!

TK


End file.
